Inflammation is the usual initial response of the body to harmful stimuli and is necessary for the healing of most diseases and conditions. Both the initiation of inflammation and the cessation of inflammation are complex processes. It is now known that many human conditions and diseases are caused by the inappropriate initiation of inflammation or the inappropriate lack of cessation of inflammation. Among these ‘inflammation-related conditions and diseases’ are sepsis and polytrauma, both of which involve simultaneous inflammation of many body tissues or organs, inflammatory neurodegenerative diseases such as Alzheimer's disease, and autoimmune diseases, such as for example antiphospholipid syndrome, atherosclerosis, autoimmune encephalomyelitis, autoimmune hepatitis, celiac disease, Graves'disease, inflammatory bowel disease (Crohn's disease and ulcerative colitis), multiple sclerosis, myasthenia gravis, myositis, polymyositis, Raynaud's phenomenon, rheumatoid arthritis, scleroderma, Sjogren's syndrome, systemic lupus, type 1 diabetes and uveitis, which involve inflammation limited to specific body tissues or organs.
Treatment of inflammation-related conditions and diseases include the administration of therapeutic agents to reduce or cease inflammation, such as anti-inflammatory agents (including 5-aminosalicylates and corticosteroids), biological drugs (including infliximab and vizilizumab) and immunosuppressants (including azathioprine, cyclosporine and mercaptopurine). Disadvantageously, however, these therapeutic agents can have severe side effects including increased risks for infectious diseases, malignancies and osteoporosis. Further, many patients do not respond to these therapeutic agents. Additionally, many of these therapeutic agents do not provide long term efficacy.
One therapeutic agent known to be effective in the treatment of inflammation-related conditions and diseases is calcitriol, the active form of vitamin D that is partially responsible for the regulation of calcium levels in humans. While the systemic administration of calcitriol has been shown to be effective in treatment of various autoimmune inflammation-related conditions and diseases in animal models, disadvantageously, the dosage of calcitriol needed to be effective was high enough to cause hypercalcemia in the treated animal limiting the potential use of calcitriol as a therapeutic agent. Further, there is evidence that deficient levels of calcitriol is a significant factor to the pathogenesis of sepsis in that there is evidence that an impairment of the production of calcitriol is associated with low serum calcium and high parathyroid hormone, and there is evidence polytrauma is frequently associated with hypocalcemia and increasing parathyroid hormone, which could also be related to impaired vitamin D metabolism.
Therefore, there is a need for a new method for treating inflammation-related conditions and diseases which is not associated with these disadvantages.